Une dernière lettre
by AsaLysChan
Summary: Ce sera la dernière lettre qu'elle lui écrira, et cette missive changera leurs vies... (Se passe plusieurs années après le dernier épisode sorti, le 22)


_**Une dernière lettre...**_

« Mon cher amour,

Je suis désolée de te laisser si tôt, alors que nos vies devraient à peine commencer. J'ai l'impression que nous avons tout fait en avance : après tout, nous avons eu Mya l'année de nos 18 ans. Pardonne-moi de ne pas pouvoir t'aider à l'élever, de ne pas rester pour la voir grandir et pour l'empêcher de devenir comme moi. Tu te souviens de ma pièce préférée, Antigone de Jean Anouilh ? Dedans, Créon dit, en parlant de l'héroïne « Elle n'était pas faite pour vivre ». Je crois que cette phrase s'applique à moi aussi, même si elle est très triste. Le sort s'est acharné contre moi, mais j'ai perdu la guerre que je lui avais déclarée. Je me désole de ne plus pouvoir embêter Castiel, de ne plus pouvoir passer une après-midi souvenirs avec Iris, de ne plus pouvoir être la poupée de Rosalya, de ne plus pouvoir passer un week-end spécial films/glaces chez Alexy et Hugo, de ne plus pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu avec mon père, de ne plus pouvoir regarder avec Armin nos séries préférées et encore plein d'autres choses. Mais je ne regrette rien de ma vie : si j'avais fait un seul choix différent, je ne t'aurais peut-être pas rencontré, et je serais passée à côté de la personne la plus merveilleuse qui soit. Les médecins sont très pessimistes à mon sujet et, au plus profond de moi, je sais que je ne m'en sortirais pas. C'est pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre. Écrire a toujours été l'une de mes manières préférées de m'exprimer, avec le chant. Tu as dû t'en rendre compte quand tu as lu mon cahier, le jour où nous nous sommes mis ensemble. Nous ne nous sommes plus quittés après. Je n'oublierais jamais ce jour, ainsi que toutes les années que j'ai passé à tes côtés. J'ai pu, grâce à toi, guérir de mes troubles intérieurs, mais les problèmes physiques auront eu raison de moi. Je chéris précieusement tous les souvenirs que j'ai de nous. S'il te plaît, n'en veux pas à celui qui a causé l'accident : tu sais que je déteste la haine et la vengeance. Ce n'est la faute de personne, à part du destin. Pourrais-je te demander un dernier souhait ? Quand Mya aura atteint 17 ans, l'âge où tout à changé pour nous, pourrais-tu lui donner la grande boîte que j'ai mise dans notre coffre-fort ? Surtout, fais attention à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas dessus avant son dix-septième anniversaire. Cette boîte contient mes objets les plus précieux. Je t'en prie, prends bien soin de notre fille, ainsi que de toi. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir fait entièrement mon devoir de femme, et de ne pas t'avoir complètement rendu heureux. Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je veillerais toujours sur vous. Adieu, Lysandre.

Asa »

Lysandre avait reçu cette lettre peu après la mort de sa femme, même pas 24 heures après l'accident de voiture. Il n'avait pas pleuré quand on lui avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle, car sa fille de 6 ans était inconsolable. Le jeune homme était rentré chez eux, mais sa maison lui semblait tellement vide sans les rires et les cris habituels. Il avait couché Mya dans le lit parental, puis il était allé s'installer sur le canapé pour découvrir la dernière chose que lui avait laissé celle qu'il aimait. A la fin de sa lecture, les larmes qu'il avait retenu avec mal roulaient sur ses joues, sans s'arrêter. Pourquoi tout cela leur arrivait, à lui et à sa famille ? Leur fille avait failli mourir à sa naissance, le jeune homme avait perdu son frère enfant et la jeune femme avait eu une enfance horrible, mais cela ne suffisait pas ?

Un jour, Cherry, le chat que le couple avait depuis leurs 17 ans, mourut. Mya, qui avait 4 ans à l'époque, avait demandé à sa mère ce que c'était de mourir et Asa lui avait expliqué « Quand quelqu'un meurt, on ne peux plus le voir, à moins d'être mort aussi. » et la petite avait dit « Alors je veux mourir pour voir Cherry ! » et la femme brune lui avait dit « Non Mya ! Mourir, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on doit souhaiter. Il faut vivre. » Alors, quand le médecin annonça la mort d'Asa, la fillette avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son petit corps, en murmurant « Maman... Maman... » sans s'arrêter. Elle s'était accroché à la personne qui la portait : son père. Elle ne l'avait pas lâché une seconde, si bien qu'ils durent rentrer chez eux en taxi. Épuisée à force d'avoir pleuré, elle s'endormit contre le torse de Lysandre. Quand elle se réveilla, elle était seule dans le lit parental. Elle se leva, serra Ty (l'ours en peluche que sa mère avait quand elle était petite) contre elle et descendit au salon. Elle vit son père, sur le canapé, entrain de pleurer. Elle alla le voir et s'assit à côté de lui, sans rien dire. Lysandre arrêta de suite ses pleurs, et prit sa fille contre lui. Il la berça tendrement, aussi bien pour la rassurer que pour se calmer. Il la porta jusqu'au lit qu'il partageait, avant, avec sa femme et ils se couchèrent ensemble.

Ils ne dormirent pas vraiment : leur nuit fut entrecoupée par les cauchemars de la fillette. Le lendemain matin, ils n'eurent pas la force de se lever alors ils restèrent enlacés sur le lit. Quand le téléphone sonna, personne n'alla répondre. Quand on toqua à la porte, personne n'alla ouvrir. Quand Iris, Castiel, Rosalya, ainsi que Leigh entrèrent dans la chambre, ni le père ni la fille ne bougèrent. Les deux filles prirent Mya avec eux et l'emmenèrent, pour que les hommes puissent parler entre eux. La petite fille s'accrocha au victorien, ne voulant pas le quitter mais il lui chuchota « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reste ici ». Elle accepta donc de sortir de la chambre, sans enthousiasme, et de sortir dehors. La bande de filles alla chez Iris et Castiel puisque c'était la maison la plus proche. Rosa prépara des chocolats chauds et tout le monde s'installa devant la TV, Mya blottie contre la rousse. La petite était complètement amorphe. Elle se rendormit contre sa marraine.

De leur côté, les hommes étaient redescendus au salon. Lysandre prépara du café pour tout le monde, et ils s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine. Castiel prit la parole « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? ». Le jeune veuf haussa les épaules : il ne savait pas vraiment. Il dit néanmoins « Je vais rester fort pour Mya, puisqu'elle n'a plus que moi ». Leigh secoua la tête « Il reste plusieurs personnes pour vous : Rosa, Iris, Adrien, Armin et Alexy, ainsi que nous deux. Vous n'êtes pas seuls. » Lysandre hocha la tête et dit « Je sais, mais dans cette maison nous serons seuls. Même si... Même si elle n'est plus là, je lui resterais fidèle ». Les deux garçons acquiescèrent. Ils continuèrent de parler encore une heure du futur pour Lysandre et Mya, et se mirent d'accord sur quoi faire.

Les filles revinrent au domicile des Knight peu après la fin de la discussion des hommes. Elles rendirent Mya à son père et partirent avec les garçons. Le père et la fille se retrouvèrent donc seuls. Maintenant, ils ne seront que tous les deux. Mais ils redeviendront heureux un jour.


End file.
